True or False Love Story
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: His friends told him to dress up as a girl to spy on Jesse to see what he is planning to. But what happens if Ethan falls in love with Jesse? Love is love right? Warning: Yaoi. May change to rating T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**True or False Love Story**

_**Chapter 1: Not Trying to Be who I'm Not**_

**Summary: His friends told him to dress up as a girl to spy on Jesse to see what he is planning to. But what happens if Ethan falls in love with Jesse? Love is love right?**

**A/N: Hello people I miss writing Jesse and Ethan love stories it's great to write about them being in love so yeah I'm little sad so yeah I wish I could learn how to play piano I just love how the piano plays. I really do and the violin and also….I'm going to stop now before I cry. So yeah I hope you like it! I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was at my bed with my diary before I went to school.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting to wonder what have Jesse planning to. He bite me on my arm and went away. I was really in pain in that day. And then I never get to see Sarah again just because of that. Then a year past and Sarah came back I was happy to her, but now she more 'fun' now instead of being serious. Maybe she is very use to being a vampire and everything. On though I been thinking about Jesse than I ever do. I had been thinking about his hair, his lips, his skin, and his body. I always tell myself I will never find love. I try but it didn't work on Sarah. I always told myself I'm not in love with Jesse, but truly am. I never think of Jesse like this before never in life. I always know myself straight and always the geeky kid. But I don't know if I'm straight geeky kid anymore. I'm more like…..the undead. My heart hurts and in pain from all the months Jesse left me here. He did many bad things to me, but for some reason now I love it. I love that he hurts me around and I truly love that he bite me. I feel like I'm dead and alive at the same time. I hope today is the day I get to see Jesse again._

_Sincerely, Ethan_

I finished my diary and close it. "Ethan it's time to go school." I nodded and grabbed my diary and my backpack and went to school.

I went inside of the school at my locker I opened it and put my diary inside there. Benny came and grabbed my diary. "Hey could I read this?" I sighed and took it off his hand. "No Benny that's privacy." I put my diary inside the locker again. "Why it's a diary?" I sighed. "No it's a book." He took the diary again. "Then there should be no problem." He opened my diary and started to read it. "Benny give me that! That has something important in there." "Really which pages?" "None of your business now give me it I just wrote something today." He looked at me. "Ha so it is a diary!" I sighed. "Yes, yes now give me it!" He flipped some pages. "Oh that the one you shouldn't be reading!" "Why it's interesting." He started to laugh. "Benny!" He flipped another page. "Oh no not that one I wrote that one this morning." "Ok let's read it out loud." I was shocked. "_Dear diary, I'm starting to wonder about Jesse." _"Benny stop reading it!" "Wow why are ever wondering about Jesse?" I sighed. "Just give me the book!" Sarah came and grabbed my book. "Great now more people get to know that book." I sighed. "What is this Ethan?" Sarah asked. Erica came. "It must be a diary of the gay kid." I sighed again. "Just give me it." Sarah nodded and gives it to me. "Thanks you are better than somebody I know." I looked at Benny. "What? We are best friends we supposed to tell our secrets together." Jasmine came. "Ok that was just wrong in many ways." I sighed. "Hey Ethan nice diary you got." I was shocked. "Jasmine I know you the Miss Know It All, but you don't have to tell the school that I have a diary." Jasmine nodded. "Whatever." I sighed and put the diary inside the locker. "Well Ethan we need to tell you something, but we talk you after school ok?" I nodded. "Ok then bye." They all left. I sighed. I hope nobody knows about that I like Jesse well Jasmine already know.

After school I went to the hall and I saw Benny, Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Jasmine. "Hey what's going on?" Sarah sighed. "It's about Jesse." I was shocked. Does this means I get to see Jesse again? "I think he is planning something evil and I could feel it he says something about I will return soon after I left out of town." I nodded. "So what we do now?" She sighed. "We need somebody to watch him for I don't know days or months." I sighed. "Maybe we should send Ethan!" Jasmine said. I was shocked. "Me?" I asked. "Yes you Ethan you will be perfect you could dress up as a girl and then go his house and see what he doing." "Why do I have to dress up as a girl and why I have to do it?" She sighed. "Because Sarah and I was his ex-girlfriends and Erica…well Erica, and Benny is spellmaster and we need him. And so as Rory I mean you will be perfect." I sighed. "I guess so." Jasmine smiled at me. "I will give you my clothes ok?" I sighed.

I went to Jasmine's house and she gives me all dresses. Some were skirts, but mostly dresses. "That you ready to go." I sighed. "What about my hair?" She sighed. She grabbed the wig and gives it to me. "Here you be need this and plus I choose you because I want you to be with your love Jesse." I looked at her. "You really think I'm going to get him?" She nodded. I smiled at her. "Now have it with a girly voice and a nice one that really sounds like you a girl." I nodded. "So when I am leaving?" "Tonight so good luck." I nodded and left.

I went back home with my new clothes I need to wear. I hide them in my closet so they won't find them. My dad came in my room. "Hey Ethan your mother and I are leaving for maybe 5 or more months." I nodded. "You think you could handle it?" I sighed. "Yes I could handle it." He nodded. "Great well see you soon." He left out my room and went somewhere. I sighed and grabbed my new clothes. I changed my new clothes and my new wig. I have a curly blonde wig, a pink dress, and pink shoes. I looked myself in the mirror and I sighed. I went downstairs with my new outfit on. Sarah, Benny, Erica, Rory, and Jasmine were there. "Yeah I did well!" She smiled at me. "Not bad Jasmine not bad at all." Benny said. "Wow you really look like a girl." Rory said. "Whatever we need to get to my mission here." I nodded. "What is it Sarah?" I asked. "You need to go to Jesse's house or something to go to Jesse's house and then see what he is planning to." I nodded and sighed. "I see what I could do."

**A/N: I really hope you guys like it I can't wait for the next chapter that's when Jesse and Ethan really starts so yeah I really hope you guys like it I really like how I did it I could tell this story is going to be sad. So yeah until now goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: When I first saw you**_

**A/N: This story is very romantic I don't know if I wanted to be M rating or not so yeah until now Ethan is pretending to be a girl and Jesse don't know that so yeah I hope you guys like it!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was leaving out the door, but Jasmine grabbed my arm. "Ethan I need to tell you something." I looked at her. "That wig is not just any wig; it's a wig that you couldn't take it off so easily and it was only just for me so I know the magic word, but I will tell you when you return ok?" I nodded. "Ok good luck Ethan." I smiled at her and left.

I walked to Jesse's mansion. I looked at it and I could tell he wasn't here. So I sat on ground until he returns. But later I got tired and cold that I fall asleep.

**Jesse P.O.V**

I went to the forest to get some food. I heard that Sarah and the others are planning something, but I really don't know what it is. After I was full I went home.

I was about to go inside my mansion, but I saw a pretty girl on the ground. It looks like she was sleep and she didn't have nowhere to live. I grabbed her and bring her inside of my mansion.

I put her on my bed and gave her a blanket. She opened her eyes. "W-where am I?" She looked around. "You're in my mansion I'm Jesse." She looked at me in my eyes. "I'm Rosemary it's nice to meet you Jesse. And also thanks for rescues me." I looked at her. "Um you're welcome." She smiled at me and I smiled at her back. She was better than Sarah she really is. And she the same as Jasmine, but better. "Well you are welcome here and you could live here if you want." She hugged me. "Thank you I thought you were a bad guy, but you actually quite nice." She lay down on my bed. "Good night Jesse." She fell asleep. I watched her sleeping.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I woke up and I just notice that I'm inside of Jesse's mansion somehow. "W-where am I?" I said it as a girl voice. This wig makes me sounds like a girl. I looked around. "You're in my mansion I'm Jesse." I looked at him in his eyes. His eyes are gorgeous. "I'm Rosemary it's nice to meet you Jesse. And also thanks for rescues me." I really came up with the name. He looked at me. "Um you're welcome." I smiled at him and he smiled at me back. He looks like a great guy once you get to know him. "Well you are welcome here and you could live here if you want." He was so sweet to me. I really love him like this. I hugged him. "Thank you I thought you were a bad guy, but you actually quite nice." I lay down on his bed. "Good night Jesse." I fell asleep.

My dreams were about Jesse and I. Always was and always will. But I never dream about him like we was in love. I always dream about him hurting me or something like that. I put my soft hands on his cheeks. "I love you Jesse." I kissed him.

I woke up with a little shock face. He looked at me. "What's wrong have a bad dream?" He asked. "Um no I had a weird dream." He nodded. "Are you hungry I could give you something eat." I smiled at him. "I will love to Jesse." He smiled at me.

We went to the kitchen and he made me something. "Here you go." I smiled at him. "You're so sweet Jesse." He smiled at me. I was eating the food that he made for me. "Thank you Jesse for making the food." He grabbed my hand. "You're welcome." I smiled at him and give him a hug. He was shocked first, but then he gave me a hug back.

Later I went to somewhere away from the mansion. I called Sarah because she did say that the next day call her. "Hello Sarah?" "Yeah Ethan what is it and what happen?" I sighed. "It was great." "It was how it is?" I sighed again. "It's because Jesse is being friendly and nice and very kind to me that I really don't want do this mission anymore I mean I don't want hurt him." "Or this means that you're in love with him." I was shocked. "Um I'm not in love with Jesse! That's just gross and wrong and…." She sighed. "Listen Ethan I know he is planning something evil now go back to the mansion and find out what he is up to." She hangs up on me. I sighed and went back to the mansion.

I went inside of his mansion and lay down on his bed. He walked in the room. "What's wrong?" I sighed. "It's nothing Jesse." I got up from the bed and looked at the window. He came up to me and put his arms around my waist. "Don't be sad or anything I have you to protect." I was shocked. I looked at Jesse. "Jesse…." I whispered. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I was shocked that he kissed me, but then I closed my eyes. He stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes. "Jesse I-I-I….." He looked down. "I know you don't love me." I sighed. "No it's not that I love you Jesse is that….." He looked at me. "I'm not what you think I am." "I'm not either, but I need to tell you something that I'm a vampire." I looked down. "It's ok I'm good one thanks of you." "No it isn't that I was about to tell you that I'm a…." He was waiting for me to tell him. But I was too scary to tell him. "I'm sorry I can't tell you I'm too scary." I run away from him and left his mansion.

I hope that when I reveal my secret he will still love me.

**A/N: Yeah that's it and I know my grammar sucks ass I know, but I'm really trying hard to make it better so yeah I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Finally Showing the Real Me**_

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this part! I like it :3 so yeah enjoy! Oh yeah I was thinking that I should really make a paragraph every time they talk so yeah. I hope that helps!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was outside in the rain. I was crying. I knew Jesse wasn't going to come back for me. He only liked me because my looks and others. But then I heard somebody walking to me. I looked at the person and it was Jesse. He has a jacket on because he could die without a jacket. I got up on the ground and hold Jesse's hand. I went inside his mansion again.

"Why did you escape? I thought you like it here." He looked down.

I sighed. "I did, but I really need to tell you something." He looked at me to see what I'm about to tell him.

"I-I-I'm not a girl I'm a boy. It's me Ethan my friends want check on you to see you were planning something I didn't believe it, but I just went along with it. They decided to choose me to see what you are planning. I want to see you because I love you." He was shocked.

I sighed. "I'm so sorry if you don't want me here I will leave then." I was about to leave until Jesse grabbed my hand. I was shocked and looked at him.

"Ethan don't leave me even if you not girl. I love you I been thinking about you this whole time." I smiled at him and kissed him. We stopped for air and looked at each other.

"I want you so bad it hurts. It hurts so badly without you around." He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Ethan can I make love with you?" I nodded.

"I will love to Jesse I will really love to." I kissed him. He pushed me on the bed. He took off the wig. So the magic word was I love you? Jasmine could get a better magic word than that. Maybe she knew one day Jesse and I will be together like this. We were still kissing each other even we was stripping each other. We were both naked in the bed ready to make love. He kissed my body reaching my dick. I bite my lip. He was surprised that my dick was perfect without being a vampire.

"Oh Ethan how did you…" He was cuts when I was about to say something.

"Not too geeky is it?" He nodded.

"Not too geeky at all." I smiled at him. He started to lick the bottom of my dick. I bite my lip even harder.

"J-J-Jesse" I moaned. He started to suck it.

"Jesse" I feel alive for that moment. I felt happy that Jesse loves me who I am and who I'm not. He stopped sucking it and kissed my body reaching to my face again.

"Jesse I'm ready." He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded.

"I'm very sure I feel alive Jesse." He kissed me again and started grinding his hips against mines. I bite my lip.

"Jesse" He grinds his hips harder. I bit my lip even harder.

"Oh Jesse" He grinds his hips harder even time I moaned his name. He stopped grinding his hips.

"Ethan I need you to do me a favor." He whispered in my ear.

"Jesse what is it?" He licked my ear.

"I need you to lean on the wall." He got off of me. I lean against the wall waiting what Jesse is going to do to me. He put his dick inside my butt. I moaned a little. He leaned against me and grinds his hips against mines hard.

"Jesse, Jesse, oh Jesse" I feel like I was out of control every time he grinds his hips harder and harder.

"Jesse oh my Jesse" I bite my lip. I was sweaty because of him. It feels so good him grinding his hips against mines.

"Ethan you're so pretty." He holds me on my waist so I could hold on longer.

"Jesse oh I love you." I bite my lip again.

"I love you too Ethan." He stopped grinding my hips. He put me on the bed again.

"Are you ready for some more?" I nodded.

"Yes Jesse I'm ready." He put his inside of my hole. I moaned a little. Then he lifts me up and starts grinding his hips against mines.

"J-J-Jesse I-I-I can't…..." He was still grinding his hips.

"I know hold on." I was moaning a lot because I can't control myself.

"Oh Jesse oh please" It felt so good I don't want to stop. He dropped me on the bed. He lied on me. We were both catching our breaths. We looked at each other and kissed each other. I could feel cum on my legs. He licked off for me.

"I love you Jesse." He smiled.

"I love you too Ethan."

**A/N: Ok this chapter is just about Jesse and Ethan going out now and the sexy sex! XD so yeah I really hope you guys like it because I surely did XD. I'm a pervert….XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't been writing this story for a LONG time so yeah I hope you guys like it! P.S. One review gave me a idea XD thanks!**

**Benny P.O.V**

It been a month since Ethan pretending to be a girl for some stupid plan. I was waiting for him to return. One day something hit my head that I have to find Ethan and see if he's ok. I was about to leave the house until Sarah say something.

"Benny where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to find Ethan."

"Benny you're going to ruin the plan!"

"I don't care I care about my Ethan that's what it matters." I opened the door.

"Wait, your Ethan?" I nodded.

"What supposed to mean?"

"I'm in love with Ethan." I left Sarah.

**Ethan P.O.V**

It been a month since Jesse and I went out and had sex. I been realize that something is going on with me. I made Jesse breakfast and sat down on the chair.

"What's wrong Ethan?" I sighed. I need to tell him it's important. But what if he breaks up with me? No, no he won't. He won't do that, he change right? I hope you understands and take care of it.

"Jesse I'm one month pregnant."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I sighed.

"I'm pregnant Jesse, and you're the father." He was shocked.

"This is great for a change I'm glad your pregnant Ethan." He smiled at me. I smiled at him back. Someone knocked on the door. I opened the door.

"Jasmine what you doing?"

"I have to tell you something Ethan about the magical wig I gave you." I nodded.

"The magical wig also gives you pregnant, but don't worry as long you didn't have sex with Jesse you're good." I sighed.

"Should of told me that before." Jasmine sighed.

"I'm guessing you're pregnant how many months or days or weeks?"

"It only been a month." Jasmine nodded.

"Right anyways I have to go did you call Sarah yet she pretty curious about you." I sighed.

"No not yet I will, thanks for telling me Jazzy." She nodded.

"Bye Ethan and did you record you and Jesse having sex?" I closed the door in front of her face.

"Who was that?"

"Jasmine just told how did I got pregnant." Jesse nodded. I heard the door ringed. I opened the door and I saw Benny.

"Benny what are you doing here?" He went up to me and kissed me.

"Benny what are you doing?!" I shouted to him.

"Listen all I want to say is I love you Ethan. I love you so much Ethan. Please if you didn't like the kiss I'm deeply sorry." I looked at Jesse.

"Jesse please don't get mad at me."

"I sadly liked that kiss." Jesse and Benny was shocked.

"But Benny I don't love you that's the point. I love..."

"Who is it Ethan?"

"I love Jesse." Benny was shocked.

"YOU LOVE WHAT?" He shouted.

"I love Jesse and Jesse loves me back so we going out."

"And I'm pregnant with his baby." He started to cry.

"I STILL WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU ETHAN I LOVE YOU TO DEATH EVER SINCE WE WAS 13!" I started to cry.

"I'M SORRY THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU BENNY I WISH I CAN, BUT MY HEART BELONGS TO JESSE!" He lean forward to me put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I don't love Benny. I only see him as a friend. But when we kiss I feel like we belong to together though. I love Jesse I'm been nuts about him. Benny loves me, he been nuts about me. I can't date two people at once. It's like a two for one sale! My lips belongs to Benny, but my heart belongs to Jesse. I went along with my heart not my lips. When we stopped kissing we looked at each other eyes. I see in his eyes that he wants to be with be for a very long time. But I bet in my eyes saying I just can't be with you. He sighed.

"I love you, Ethan Morgan and I will die for you. Like right now." He walked away. I went ouside and look at him. I saw him grabbed a knife and put on his neck. I was shocked. He wasn't lying about he will die for me. It's so nice of him to such a thing.

"He's just making a fool out of him come on let's on." Jesse grabbed my arm.

"No that's my best friend right there I NEED to save him!" I cried.

"But why?"

"Didn't you listen? He's best friend who loves me and I can't just stand there and watch him killing his self!" He sighed. He let go my arm.

"I'm so glad that you understand Jesse." I ran to Benny. I jumped on top of him.

"Benny don't die! If you die I will be sad and lonely!" I hugged him tightly.

"I don't love you, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you Benny." He smiled and hugged me back.

"Please don't even do that again you scared me to death!"

"Anything you say Ethan." He whispered.

"You could help around the baby when it comes out!" He smiled.

"That will be great!" I smiled at him.

"Wait what about Sarah and everyone else?" I sighed.

"I don't know." He sighed. He kissed my forehead.

"I take care of that." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Benny for understand us." He smiled.

"No problem, I have to go Ethan." I nodded. Benny walked away. I went to Jesse and hugged him.

"I love you Jesse." He hugged me back.

"I love you too Ethan Morgan." He kissed me in the forehead.

_The End_

_**A/N: So sorry it end short, but I lost interest this story. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it!**_


End file.
